


More Chats (Pt. 45)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [45]
Category: Atypical, Power Rangers (2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Last of Us, Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, brainy and winn r here bc i’m a pussy and hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt. 45)

_sleepy has added querlyfries and wifi to the chat_

[hellie]: what’s wifi for 

[wifi]: good connections but it’s short for winnagain finnagain 

[querlyfries]: I don’t know what this is for but Winn has informed me that my name is a pun, I hope it amuses you.

[sunnyD]: Winn you could’ve made it so much better !!

_sunnyD has changed querlyfries’ name to queerlyfries_

[wifi]: i’m sorry i doubted you

[iz]: this is wild 

[detectivedimples]: oh shit brainy is here!! my fuckin man!!

[queerlyfries]: Hello, Detective.

[goodone]: type like a human would 

[queerlyfries]: I will try my best. 

[queerlyfries]: y’all ever wanna muh fuckin uh beeschurger

[gaysonscott]: she said a human not a tumblr gay 

[damnsam]: HDHSJJF MUH FUCKIN UH 

[wifi]: not to be off topic but say aye if you agree that cady and janis should’ve been endgame in mean girls instead of aaron and cady bc aaron is a little cockslut 

[sleepy]: I HAVE BEEN SAYING THIS FOR YEARS AARON WAS THE FIRST BOY TO BE JICE TO HER WHO WASNT GAY AND SHE HYPERFIXATED ON HIM SHES IN LOVE WITH JANIS FJSJFIIFDJDJ

[pinkie]: i also agree bc cady is a flaming bisexual especially in the musical when she wears those fucking CARGO SHORTS AND THAT FUCKING VEST

[bispy]: the dream look,, cargo shorts and a vest and flannel 

[little grey]: what the mcfuck are you talking about 

[newton]: FJJSJF WHEN CADY LOOKED RIGHT AT JANIS AND SAID “YOU ARE REAL AND YOU ARE RARE I WANT YOU TO KNOW I SEE YOU THERE” I FELT THAT 

[dinasaur]: in the alternate version of revenge party where it’s about janis and not aaron when cady said “that may be the worst thing that i’ve ever heard and i watched a snake eat a cow. regina needs to be topples janis you have my word.” and grabbed her so they’d make eye contact and she poked her chest i feLT THAT 

[damnsam]: when cady said “one candy cane BLEASE” i felt that 

[faxingjax]: omg mama no 


End file.
